seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ned Spade
Property of Alphadhbeta Introduction Ned Spade is a Marine Commander who joined at the end of the Fullmoon Island Arc, by the authority of Captain Hina. He is the Marine 12th Branch's doctor, and takes pride in Fullmoon Island's medical skills. Appearance Ned is a tall man who looks like Trafalgar Law. He even wears the same hat, although he doesn't wear the same clothes. Instead, he prefers to wear a wine-red hooded shirt with the letters S, T, Y, and L on it. As a joke, when introduced, he was asked where the E was (to complete the word "style"). He replied by saying that the E was on the back, which was true. Personality As childhood friends with Trafalgar Law, he resembles Law not only in apearance, but also in personality. Like the pirate captain, he is an extremely laid back person, who is nearly always seen smiling (although not with a huge grin). The only times when he is not smiling was when he's incredibly shocked, explaining something to other people, or frowning in deep thought. He is also capable of knowing when he and his immediate crew are in a pinch, and is not above resorting to forging brief alliances with rivals for survival. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner. He appears to be honorable enough to refuse taking credit that is due to others. However, unlike Law, he doesn't seem to dislike taking orders from others, especially those who he sees as capable leaders (ie: Trafalgar Law and Alpha D. Beta). Relationships Crew Ned, as the crew's doctor, is greatly respected. In return, he respects Alpha for persuading the superiors, thus allowing his joining the Marine's 12th Branch. Allies/ Friends Trafalgar Law and the Heart Pirates As he had travelled with Law and the Heart Pirates for around two years after being raised on the same island, he is on good terms with the pirates. However, after his recruitment into the Marines, it is unknown how this relationship would turn out. Enemies As a Marine, he is one of the major adversaries to pirates, along with the Shichibukai and Yonko. History Ned Spade was born on the same island as Trafalgar Law, on the same year. Thus, they soon became childhood friends. During their teenage years, they were very passionate about debate. Eventually, they got into a debate whether or not two people could have the Devil Fruit ability and consumed half of the Ope Ope no Mi each, giving them both the same powers at the same time. Birth of the Heart Pirates Sometime during their early 20s, Law got a medical degree, and decided to teach Ned if he wanted to. Later, after two years of hard studying, Ned got his hands on a medical degree, too. Together, they formed the Heart Pirates, and sailed for two more years. After the two years, he stayed on Fullmoon Island in order to study advanced medical techniques, and eventually met with Alpha D. Beta. *Fullmoon Island Arc *Alabasta Arc *Spiral Ordeal Arc *Fallen Monk Arc *Skypiea Arc *KOTEI Arc Major Battles #Ned Spade Trafalgar law #Heart Pirates Marines #Trafalgar Law & Ned Spade Daz Bones #Kazarashi & Ned Spade Hokkyoku & Hyoketsu #Kazarashi & Ned Spade Hokkyoku, Hyoketsu, & Kitakaze #Kazarashi, Ned Spade, & Smoker Spiral Pirates #Ned Spade Karuma #Ned Spade Jiin #Marine's 12th Branch NPX-01 #Marine's 12th Branch & Admiral Sunsin KOTEI #Ned Spade Han Gang Trivia *He has the same Devil Fruit ability as Trafalgar Law, as they both ate the Ope Ope no Mi at the same time. Category:AlphaDbeta Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Marine Category:Pirate